1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to lids or covers for containers. More particularly, the technical field relates to lids for microwaveable containers that allow for safe handling of the containers after heating.
2. Related Art
Microwaveable containers are known. Such containers may have the form of a tub or tray having a metal rim at their upper portions. The top of such a container may be closed by a metal cover having a pull tab, which is used to remove the cover before heating the container contents in a microwave oven. Removing the cover would leave the container open, however, and the heated contents of the container, unless otherwise covered, would splatter onto interior surfaces of the microwave oven.
One solution to this problem is to place a plastic lid over the container. The plastic lid may be vented to prevent excessive pressure buildup during heating, and can be shaped for an interference fit with the top of the container. The plastic lid is removed before heating to allow access to the pull tab for removal of the metal cover. The plastic lid is then replaced on the container before heating to cover the resulting opening in the container and to prevent splattering of the container contents. Plastic lids, while effective, are relatively expensive to produce and must be manufactured within relatively tight tolerances. In some applications, plastic lids may also fail to provide sufficient protection to a consumer attempting to pick up and carry the heated microwave container.
Another solution is to include a paperboard lid on the container. A paperboard lid can be formed from a paperboard blank, and can be removable from the container. As in the case of the plastic lid, the paperboard lid is removed to allow the metal cover of the container to be removed, and is replaced on the container prior to heating. The paperboard lid therefore prevents splattering of the container contents during heating, and allows the consumer to hold the heated container.
Known paperboard lids, however, are deficient in that they do not provide a suitable surface for displaying advertising or other product information.
There is therefore a need for an inexpensive way to cover a container that provides a surface for displaying advertising or other product information and that also provides protection for a user attempting to hold and/or carry the heated container.